To Have and to Hold
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: What happened during Bates and Anna's trip back from Ripon after their wedding? And how do they feel about having to keep their long-awaited marriage a secret?


**A/N:** This is my birthday gift to the wonderful Im-Yours-For-Life. She wanted a scene with John and Anna going back to Downton after they have been married. Their ride/walk from Ripon and then how they interacted after getting back to the house and having the secret. I hope this fits the bill Kellyboo! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, and I hope your day is as special as you are! 3 xoxo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the joy I get from writing about these characters!

* * *

><p>Bates and Anna walked outside together, arm in arm, the bright April sun shone a light across their perfect day. They were finally wed; Anna Smith was no more and had been replaced with the person she was always meant to be, Mrs. Anna Bates. She had truly never been happier in her entire life. Anna turned her gaze upwards and found Mr. Bates smiling down at her with the type of eye-crinkling smile that took her breath away.<p>

The words he spoke were soft and laced with love. "Shall we perhaps find some lunch before we have to head back? I know we don't have long, but I would like to treat you to something special on our special day." She wished they could spend forever in this blissful state, but she knew their time was short and wanted them to enjoy it for as long as possible.

"That sounds perfect, Mr. Bates." She winked at him.

When they finally settled on a place to eat, and had ordered their lunch Mr. Bates' face turned rather serious. He held his hand open on the table, and she immediately took it.

"Anna I have one request from you….now that we are married." The gleam in his eye at saying the words aloud was astonishing.

"Anything." She responded with fervor.

"I would like for you to start calling me John, when we are alone. I know we must adhere to formalities at work, but it would bring me such joy to hear my name on your lips when it's just you and I." She noticed a slight darkening in his eyes, the likes of which she had never seen before. The idea of them being alone together...the fact that it was allowable now that they were married made her body heat instantly. Suddenly she knew what that look was….desire.

"Alright….John," she whispered, leaning ever so slightly closer to him. His eyes darkened even more, and she noticed his cheeks reddening as well. "I give you my word."

Anna felt a jolt of electricity run through her which sparked her to remove her shoe under the cover of the table, and run her stockinged foot up his leg under his trousers. She felt as if her inner temptress had been awakened. John's eyes widened, and he gulped hard. She continued on with this little game even while the waiter brought their food. As soon as he was gone her husband looked to her with a smirk.

"You naughty girl. What have I gotten myself into marrying you?" He teased.

"Oh, Mr. Bates...you'll just have to wait and find out." Anna teased right back.

"Hopefully I don't have to wait too long." He lowered his voice to a sultry tone meant for only her to hear.

"I have a feeling you won't have to."

* * *

><p>Their flirtation had continued throughout lunch, and on the bus ride back to Downton. It was almost as if this level of intimacy had been lingering for their whole relationship, but now that they finally belonged to each other the floodgates had been opened.<p>

The closer they got to Downton, the more they toned things down. Anna began to wonder what it would be like...having to pretend that their lives hadn't forever been altered that afternoon. Having to return to their work as if nothing had happened. John noticed her thoughtfulness and took her hand as they walked along the path together.

"Penny for your thoughts, my love?" The term of endearment made Anna smile up at him.

"I was just thinking about how strange it will be to keep this secret for the next few days. I mean I know we must….I know it's the right thing to do. But I want to shout it from the rooftops that you're mine."

"Anna...I've been yours since the moment I walked through those doors."

She stopped them where they were on the road, and he turned to face her. Anna simply couldn't help it...she looked to make sure they were completely alone and then she kissed him with everything she had.

John responded immediately. His hands starting out on either side of her face, holding her to him as they melted into each other. Then slowly making their way down her body, until they came to rest on her waist. She felt her body heat exponentially as his fingers dug into her. She moaned when his tongue teased her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. They had kept themselves so reserved for so long out of fear of getting carried away, that it was literally years of pent up passion coming forth in this one kiss. Their tongues tangled together, and Anna ran her fingers through his hair, loosening it up just the way she liked it. It was the perfect moment, and Anna was lost.

Much to her disappointment, John began to slow things down after a time. But he did not leave her without planting several sweet, chaste kisses on her now swollen lips and all along her face. His hands settled on the small of her back as their eyes met, and she kept her hands laced behind his neck. Finally John spoke.

"I know it's going to be hard to keep this secret, and God knows it's going to be hard not to kiss you like that every second of the day." They laughed together. "But we've come this far, my darling. We've waited this long, and when we do finally come together I want it to be perfect for you. When we tell everyone that we are man and wife I don't want it to be shrouded in the despair of the death of that poor girl. I want it to be joyful, because that's what you deserve."

Anna felt her eyes well up with tears, but her smile told her husband that these were not tears of sadness. He kissed them away one by one, causing her heart to swell up with even more love for him than she thought was possible.

"I love you terribly, John Bates." She whispered as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Mrs. Bates, more than anything. You are the love of my life, and my whole world. Never doubt that."

She kissed him again, this time slowly and with immense tenderness. When she pulled away she saw the tears in his eyes now. Their future may be uncertain at the moment, but there was one thing Anna knew for sure. She had made the best decision of her life when she married this man, and her world would always revolve around him.

"I have never doubted, and I never will."

With that they finished their walk back towards Downton. The remainder of their day was filled with sideways glances and knowing smiles. The secret fueled their need for each other, and thanks to the generosity of Lady Mary their every desire was fulfilled that very night. It was the greatest night of their lives, and one they would cherish forever, for it was the culmination of all they had fought so hard for, and the fuel they needed to face what was to come.


End file.
